Yggdrasil
Welcome to Yggdrasil This story fallows the magical adventures of a normal young girl. She had always longed for something else, but never had known what it was. Knowing she didn't belong she had often secluded herself from the rest of the class. One night she encounters something more than magical; an Yggdrasil Messenger who whisks her away to a land of sheer beauty and magical fighting. Little does she know she will have to gain the abilities of one of the ten races of fairies and work for the one true goal, whilst having to fight with the other races. Garden of Beginnings Arc Chapter One: Normal Day She sat in the corner of the room, parallel to the window. She had often glanced outside when she couldn't be bothered to discuss with the rest of the class or answer questions she had known for weeks ahead. She often read ahead when she was bored and had nothing any better to do, and so she was one of the smartest in the class. Today was no out of the ordinary day, and so she continued to glance out the window. "Reika." the teacher beckoned from her desk. "Yes, Mrs. Kagiyama?" replied Reika, still glancing out the window. "Please, pay attention." "I don't have to. I already know how to solve this equation. The answer is three y times x to the power of five." "Very good..." the teacher stuttered, proven wrong by Reika's intelligence. The bell for the end of the day had rang and Reika was the first one to leave, as she packed up her bags and left without staying a minute behind the bell. Everything was automatic now, right in the corridor, down the stairs, a left at the second floor, down the stairs, through the doors. She was outside before she knew it. This was her favorite time of day. She hadn't liked having to deal with going to school. She had tried to run home as soon as possible to avoid the bullies; she hadn't enjoyed having to beat them up, but of course she faced some of them. "Well, if it isn't little miss anti-social." he smirked, towering over the girl. She was five foot three, and so he had to have been at least a foot taller. "Shut up." she sighed as she got onto the ground and spun her leg to knock him onto the ground. "You are irking me." "H...hai..." he replied terrified, getting to his feet to stumble away at a quick pace. Walking towards her home, Reika indulged in the scents of the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. Before she had known she had over indulged and ended up staying there until the sunset. She had pulled out her drawing book and attempted to sketch the beautiful flowers as the sunset caught them at their peak beauty. She had captured the essence beautifully. She then noticed there was something in her picture she didn't notice before. A tiny girl with long black hair wearing a light pink dress with two translucent pink wings coming from her back, much like half the set of a dragonfly's. She smiled as Reika looked at her again. "Eh?!" Reika cried as she bent over to look at the small being on the flower. "Finally, Reika-chan," the young pixie sighed. "I've been waiting for you to notice me all day." "R-really?" Reika asked, as she had gotten to a kneel before the pixie. She held her hand out and the pixie landed atop it. "Yes." the pixie nodded. "I am Sakura, your Yggdrasil Messenger." "My what?" "Your Yggdrasil Messenger. You weren't destined to be born in this land like many other beings, but rather in the world that contains the Yggdrasil, or World Tree if that is easier for you to say." "Alright..." Reika nodded. "I agree with you that I shouldn't have been born here... But what are you going to do?" "You are supposedly one of the strongest auras in this country. I have come to take you to this world so you can finally feel alive." Chapter Two: The World of Yggdrasil "I understand if you need some time to deci-" "Tell me more about this world." "Alright..." Sakura smiled. "There are ten races, each allied or enemies with one another. Once you decide, if you decide yes, you will have to choose out of these ten races for which you want to become. Once you get there it is very simple. The world is much like that of an RPG; you have stats and weapons which boost those, then also skills and if you are lucky, extra skills." "Alright, well I've played lots of RPGs." "Are you willing to relinquish your ties to this world?" "Yes." "Then let the ceremony begin." "O...kay?" "Aer, ignis, aqua, terra, umbra et illusio, nt vim et celeritatem in unum opportuno. Ducite nos temporalibus ventis mundo Yggdrasil!" Sakura cried as suddenly her silhouette was coated in an effervescent pink glow. Reika then also got emerged in this glow and before Reika could tell they were standing upon a white podium, standing over an immense and vast land below. "Amazing!" Reika beamed as she looked around. "This is the character selection and development stage. Be patient and you could get an awesome character." "Alright." "Now, choose your race." Sakura explained as a selection board came up, ten different looking fairies standing in front of her. "The one with light purple hair looks like we were destined to be together." Reika giggled, twirling her own light lavender hair. "That is an Imp. They are one of the 'speed races', being different to the Gnomes or the Salamanders, you can run up walls with this one. Their main abilities consist of Illusion Magic and a great Treasure Pick-up Bonus, they also are strong magical fighters." "You got me sold at running up walls!" Reika chuckled as she selected the imp on the display screen. Her school uniform had changed so now she had been wearing a plum shirt underneath a brown breastplate over her ample breasts with black pants. She also wore black boots and black gloves. "This is your basic outfit, you'll be able to change it over time once you get better inventory." "I'll keep that in mind." the new Imp Reika said. "Now, choose a name." Sakura said as another screen came up with a floating keypad. "I am going to keep my real name... R-e-i-k-a." Reika spelled out as she typed the letters on the keypad. Reika felt a gut-wrenching excitement as the pedestal then began to lower to the ground. "Now, jump!" Sakura pushed Reika off. "Wah!!! Why would you d-do that?!" Reika demanded. "So you can learn how to fly like the other fairies. Imagine there are muscles and bones where I've landed that move when your wings appear." "Alright..." Reika said as she imagined the wings emerging from a spot upon her back, as she then began to move the imaginary muscles and bones. She felt the wings begin to move and soon enough, she had flapped them successfully. She continued to move these muscles and bones and landed upon the cobblestone ground. The town was quite small and had a stone wall all around. There were around maybe twenty buildings and a single street which led to a tall tower. Beyond the view of the cobblestone streets and the cobblestone houses was an abandoned tower which appeared to be ten stories at the most. "Over there is a dungeon. Once you have gotten a reasonable level and a good weapon you can raid the dungeon and eventually make it to what is called the 'dungeon spire' which homes a single enemy, the boss. The dungeon spire is actually at the bottom of the tower, and the entry level is at the top. The tower in this town is what is used to fly fairies over to the tower to see if this can be conquered. Once you are in there, you cannot escape until a boss is defeated or you have died. Don't worry, dying here is different to in the real world; you will be sent back to this town as a respawn point." "Alright. So where do I get weapons?" "That is the tricky part. Finding a blacksmith is difficult and this is different to an RPG, there are not many weapons shops with good quality swords. The easiest way is to try and make the sword yourself." "How do I do that?" "There is a hammer and an anvil in your inventory. You can use the local Blacksmith Workshop to make it once you have an ore that is good enough. Until that point you have a starter curved sword in your bag." "One handed?" "Yes." "What a shame..." Reika sighed. She equipped the weapon and it had materialized onto her back, holstered by a brown belt. She pulled the weapon in her hand and twirled it. She was fairly good with weapons play due to fencing, kendo and of course her personal trainer who still taught swordplay Minato. She was best when using the heavier kinds of swords, or the two handed ones. She saw the one-handed swords as dainty. "The best place for you to find ore would be in the Forest of Melchesee, which contain many rock-based enemies. They are kind of like the slimes of other games. This will also give you a change to level up." "How do I get there?" "I have set out a green arrow navigator in front of you which shall tell you how many more steps and which direction to walk in. It is approximately 127 steps away in a north, north-east direction. So go through the north-eastern gate of the village and you will be there." "Alright." Reika agreed, taking steps forward as the count went down. She smirked and took off in a run, avoiding buildings and eventually making it towards a gate. She typed in a code that Sakura whispered to her and left to the forest as the gates closed behind her. This looked like a normal coniferous forest, large trees standing tall all around. There were multiple small hills and thick patches of grass, and so Reika thought of it to be a great place for an ambush. Her eyes widened in horror as she reached for her one-handed sword just in case this was an ambush. She swirled around with the blade clearing to make sure. Suddenly as she stepped in the middle three large tank monsters known as golems appeared. She bent down and grasped her blade at her side. "Say the words 'Ventus Circumferentia' and you might be able to take them out if you have a good enough spinning durability." "Ventus Circumferentia" Reika repeated as her blade was coated in wind. She spun round at a twirl and cut through the opponents three times each before the spell faded. "So the spells are in Latin... I think I can make my own now." "Best of luck!" Sakura said as she hid in the pocket of Reika. "Laminas Triangularibus." Reika spoke near fluently. She struck her blade in the air three times around her in the shape of a triangle and through her blade in the air as all of the edges separated and homed onto the golems striking them. A golem tumbled towards her and hit her with it's arm and so she replied by doing an aerial recovery. "Tenebris Crabrones." she smirked as she then unleashed multiple black v-shaped pulses of energy from her blade, each striking the opponents. They all crumbled to the ground and shattered. With the Imp's Treasure Pick-up Bonus three reward screens appeared, donating not only experience to the girl, but also money and luckily two ores called "dark eye ores". "Victory!" Reika cheered as she then spun on her heels and ran back to the gates. She pressed in the number and ran back through, closing the gates behind her as she then browsed the buildings for the blacksmith workshop and in a matter of seconds located her goal thanks to the green arrow. Chapter Three: The Party Sakura popped back out of Reika's pocket to help teach her how to craft a sword in this workshop, among many other imps. "So, first you have to melt the ore in the fire." Sakura gestured to tongs as Reika put the ores together into the fire. She used the tongs to then afterwards garb this glob of the two ores as she then used her hammer to hit it a few times. After around twenty powerful strikes, a large two-handed sword of a violet color formed. Reika tepped the blade and an information screen appeared. "An 「Imp's Dark Sabre」. An attack boost of +2 and a speed boost of +3. This is a fairly good weapon, but a level three is needed to use it?" "Yes. This works a lot like an RPG again. A higher level guarantees you'll be stronger and can use more weapons." "Ah, alright." Reika said as she equipped her new weapon. She held it in her hands and looked at the violet blade which looked quite deadly. Looking around she noticed an array of other weapons were made as well. "I think you should ask someone to team up and raid the dungeon." Sakura whispered. "Alright." Reika replied as she walked over to another imp girl. "Hey." the girl smiled. "Hi." Reika replied. "I was wondering if you would like to help me raid the dungeon." "Of course. I was looking for a party member to go with. Some of my other friends are a little too weak to go yet." "My name is Reika." "I'm Kira." they shook hands and a party request appeared in front of Reika. She clicked the except button and looked at her new friend's level. "Level ten?" Reika asked. "Yeah... I've been defending some of the weaker players in the forest so they can gather ore." "That's really kind of you." Reika smiled. "Thanks." Kira graciously thanked. "We should start heading to the dungeon tower." "Alright." Reika replied as the two girls ran out of the workshop into the tower of the village. "If you can use a pulse we can be there in a matter of seconds." the girl said. "Pulse?" "Release a burst of speed from behind you with your wings. Imagine extending them backwards and shooting forward like a comet and you might achieve it." "Alright." Reika replied as they reached the top. Reika felt nervousness as it metamorphosed into excitement rush through her body as her wings then formed behind her. The two imps then used their wings to pulse forward and before they knew it they had ended up at the top of the tower. "Once we get to the bottom floor, I'll distract it with my speed whilst you ambush it from behind." Kira suggested as she was a one-handed dagger user. This meant that Kira didn't in fact want the final hit, but in fact solely desired to clear the dungeon for a higher level and more money. The first floor was swarmed with rock slugs and brown slimes made of dirt, which were very easy to defeat. Reika managed to use her new weapon with immense ability as she took out multiple slimes with the massive range of the large blade. She threw the blade at the rock slugs and easily destroyed one by beheading it. Kira had also been fighting by twirling with her dagger and unleashing multiple spells to defeat many of them at once, eventually both of them clearing the first floor and gaining two levels each. The second floor contained more rock slugs then before but now there were also some golems and the rock slugs had a higher strength then before. Reika landed many hits and finished lots of golems off, but not with as much ease as the first floor, and Kira was showing some difficulty as her weak, but speedy hits didn't knock many of the golems down. Reika swiped and slashed finishing these opponents off and gaining three levels by the end of the floor. The next few floors used the same enemies as the second until they reached the fifth. "This is the mini-boss check point. There will be a boss halfway through each dungeon and can also be referred to as "half-way bosses" because of their less strength then the actual boss." Kira explained as they approached a larger golem in this very large tunnel which was colored with rainbow light behind pillars of marble. The golem appeared to be made of the same marble and had two glowing chunks where human eyes would be. "Whoever defeats it, along with the boss, gets a drop prize for the final hit." "I'm gonna get that prize." "Sure. Well let's make this a competition then. Whoever get's the last prize also gets the one at the boss floor." "Deal." Reika smirked as she rushed at the Golem. It swung it's arms which ended in hammers and Reika slashed both of them away, then slashing upwards on the Golem. It cried out in pain. It swung and knocked Reika back as Kira then charged forward and slashed three times before being knocked into the air. She followed up by throwing her dagger into the golem, though this hardly did anything except leave her without a weapon. Reika charged forward and used a pulse from her wings to launch faster with a higher speed to strike through the golem. The golem cried out in pain again but didn't die as Reika pulled her sword out again. The golem now completely switched battle tactics and unleashed in spinning movements much like Kira did on the first floor. It then used heavy strikes much like Reika used frequently. "It knows our battle patterns." Reika stated in shock. She did the unpredictable and equipped her starter weapon, then slashing up the back of the golem as it nearly hit Kira, letting her escape. Reika then hopped onto it's back and used her two-handed sword to separate the golem into two halves. "Wow..." "Game over, Golem." Reika smirked as the golem disappeared as the rainbow color lights faded. Reika then received a victory screen with not only a new outfit, but also a new ore called the 'Spectral Spectrum Ore' but also an item known as the 'Golem's Heart Ore'. "Those are two highly rare ores. When combined with higher level ores they can make beautiful weapons. I've seen some of them when the high-levels pass through town. Of course they can only make around Level Twenty weapons, but perhaps when we finish this dungeon we both might be that level." "I am already a level fifteen like you now that I also got that experience boost from the final strike." "Lucky!" "So four floors beneath this one is the boss?" "Yes. And it seems like with our newly found immense strength and battle tactics, we'll be there in no time." Chapter Four: The Monstrous Mountain Kira and Reika continued to fight hoards of enemies through the entire dungeon, gaining stats and learning how to work as a team. They both had such natural skill that before they knew it, they arrived at the final floor. By the time they got to the bottom the golems were all the same level as they were, and so they reached the final floor. It mirrored the middle floor except the columns were all oddly distorted. The creature was a gigantic stone monster. It glared ominously with dark violet eyes as the entire spectrum around the final cave beamed the same violet. "Ready, Kira-chan?" Reika asked as she grasped her large sword in front of her. "Hai, Reika-chan." Kira replied with a nod as she reached for her dagger. She managed to also gain a boney-white dagger somewhere in the labyrinth and so she held both, ready for battle. The large beast had then swung forth it's smooth club-like arm at Kira, but with amazing agility, Reika managed to throw her sword before the club and knock it away, to see a gleaming red patch in the back of his head. "Velocitatem Percute, Percute, Percute!" Kira cried as she knocked behind the large mass of rock and slashed her blades agilely into it's back causing it to fall forwards. It turned and faced her, then using it's other arm which had taken the appearance of an immense blade, slashed at her, countered by her two daggers. Reika took this opportunity and slashed across the large mass's back, causing it to turn again. Kira had seen the bar was still in the green zone and only did around fifty damage, through it's hard iron shell. "Reika-chan, none of these strikes are getting through!" Kira exclaimed. "Kira-chan, think. Try and remember anything you heard about this creature." Reika replied, holding off both of the arms of this immense rock. She continued to whorl her blade round, still doing little damage to this large creature. "Trium-Icircumflex." Kira cried as she then swirled round three times up the back of the creature, slashing the red spot on it's head causing massive damage. "End it now Reika!" "Vulnus!" Reika finished the battle, stabbing her sword forward from behind the beast unleashing a pulse of energy into the red spot. It then stumbled forward, ending with a loud crash, then disappearing to nothing. "Reika-chan! We did it!" Kira cheered, picking her companion up into the air in a large embrace. Reika smiled as she then hugged her new-found friend in a warm embrace. The reward screens flared up in front of them and they both received a massive amount of money, around 5,000 gir (the money in this world) each. The experience varied, but because Kira did the most damage she got a higher amount. Of course, for the final strike Reika received a special screen in the end and got a very rare garb for the completion among two more ores. "A 「Lace Dress」 used for level twenties and onwards. Only few in existence. Enhancement is always easy and has one of the highest enhancement levels in the realm. This is a great outfit which replaces both a shirt and bottom, also used throughout hundreds of player levels." Sakura popped out of Reika's pocket, clicking on the drop. Reika clicked the "accept" button on her reward and put it on. It was much skimpier than she thought it would be. It was a lilac colored dress with lace frills coming from both the sweetheart neck-line and the hem of the dress which was just above her knees. There was a black piece of fabric which emited from the sides covering both of Reika's ample breasts, trailing down bast her breasts. This looked very odd with her black starter leggings and black boots, but she kept it on for the great current stat advantages. "Wow! You look great!" Kira smiled. "At the next dungeon, you can have the rewards. I feel bad for taking these ones." Reika sighed. "Oh no! You completely deserve them. I couldn't have done would you did up there." Kira giggled, then rustling her shorter companion's hair. "Now what do you say we get out of this dungeon." Reika nodded and blue light enveloped the trio. Before they knew it they were back in the middle of the town and many of the fairly new boy imps had whistled at Reika and she glared at them, delivering many graceful punches at all of them. "How about we get some more weapons ready and head out." "Fine by me. They are staring." Reika blushed angrily as the group walked into the blacksmith workshop. Now was the time there journey would truly start. Chapter Five: New Beginnings Reika stood at her anvil, contemplating the odd ores and which to use. She had obtained a marble one which was tainted with black from the mid-way boss in the dungeon and a violet one from the boss. She held both in her hands and analyzed what they could make together. "Alright, so now is a tough decision." Sakura grumbled. "To make one of the two things there." "A double-handed sword called 「Viola Successor」 or a jacket called 「Midnight Cloak」. Well, no doubt I am going for the jacket. Guys are staring at me and it has the better stats." Reika replied in an instant, tapping on the jacket icon that floated in front of her. She pushed the two ores together as they melted to make a single one and they mixed to form a black breastplate, which only covered the bottom portion of her breasts, which had many violet components coming from it. The components had been two large pieces of violet material with black swirls etched onto it, coming from the base of her breasts to just past her hip, two plum components coming down through the bottom via the breastplate. The ends flared out and a half of a heart-shape was cut into either side. "Still looking pretty good." Kira smiled from her own anvil and stove. She had gotten multiple ores from the golems on the ninth floor and so she decided to fuse them into a very fast dagger, which she would also make by using a bone fragment she got from defeating a monster in the forest. In the end she managed to get two of these daggers made of stone, edged by the sharpened bone. She equipped both at once and smiled. "So, what is next?" Reika asked as she rushed over to her companion. "Well, we will have to get through the forest to reach a larger Imp town known as Undasea. Here we will be able to meet up with a mercenary, restock and heal. We can then also use any ore or materials we find in the forest to make more equipment, like shoes, socks or if we're lucky, jewelry. "Alright, so the plan is through the forest?" "Yes, but tomorrow morning. I'm pooped." Kira smiled. "I'll be staying at the inn. I suggest you go there as well." "See you there." And with this they concluded their adventures in their beginning to the game. They both leveled up and prepared to face whatever may come. The only question is, can they make it through the forest? Forest Frenzy Arc Chapter Six: The Forest Maiden The party had already been walking through the meadow, approaching the thicket of trees they'd have to get through to the town of Undasea, one of the larger towns in the Imp Territory. They had successfully made some new weapons and armor and had been highly prepared for the upcoming battles at the higher class dungeons and perhaps a duel amongst friends. Reika looked around the beautiful gardens in the dazzling sunlight and remembered the vast meal she encountered at the inn last night. She could still taste the gourmet chicken in her mouth. She felt nostalgic to return to that dinner and feel the way she felt after gluttonously eating six plates of food. "So, if we clear the forest by sunset we should be able to make it to a small village on the other side, then get to Undasea by morning." Sakura explained as she flew onto Reika's head. She tried to get out of sight, but Kira saw her face of worry. "Sakura-chan, what is wrong?" Kira asked. "Well, you see..." Sakura gulped. "I heard many different stories about this forest. Some very gruesome but all leading to two different things. There is a group of Gnomes in the forest called the Order of the Silver Axe who have been killing frequently, just for the drops and experience. But there is also another thing that I have heard..." "Which is?" "Well I can't be sure, but I have heard of a plant monster roams these forests. She is human-shaped and is called the Forest Maiden. In this forest we can't take any of the fruits or water, or she will suddenly appear and loose poisonous spores upon us and send us all the way back to the beginning, suffering a humungous Death Penalty." "I think I overheard some upper-levels discussing it in the tavern. Come to think of it, they were back the next day wearing starter armor. They stayed at the inn ever since." "So, if we can avoid being ambushed and killed, or facing a monster and killed, we should survive?" Kira asked.